Bella Swan, Lawyer Bella Swan
by BreithePixieCupcake
Summary: The Cullens left Bella six years ago Since then she has gone through college and works for one of the most succesefull law firms in the country Shes been determined to bury their memories but when Jasper calls will that bring the memories to life again?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Life was passing through my eyes. Becoming blurry images all smashed together in a cesspool of confusion. He had said hateful things, things that are not easily forgivable.

I know what you are thinking, "Where did the easily forgiving, compassionate, naïve Bella Swan go?" That is the easiest question I have ever been asked and the answer is simple. She died. She died the day she was left on the forest floor by the one person she thought would stay forever. Would _be_ her forever.

I scoffed at myself for the turn my thoughts had taken. _You have not thought about them for six and a half years! Do not start now! _I silently cemented her resolve. Just because Jasper had called her does not mean she has to open old wounds. Nodding my head absently I walked on with a stride in my step. _I can do this I can do this. _I nodded to myself I would meet with Jasper, see what he wanted and continue my life.

God, if only it may actually turn out that way. I sighed, time to face the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Even after I pep talked myself I still wasn't ready to face Jasper. What if he brought the others with him? What if he brought Ed-Edward? I shuddered at the thought of having to deal with all of them again. _I buried all of them away for a reason! Moreover, it was a valid one! Why should I even help them?_

Shaking my head, I straightened out my pencil skirt I made my way into the interview room. I would be nothing but professional I decided. Jasper at least deserved an unbiased lawyer whatever he made need it for. As long as he didn't make me see his family ever again, that was not something I was ever willing to do.

I clutched his file to my chest as I turned the door handle with the other. Then closing my eyes and composing my expression I walked in.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan" I said carefully taking a seat at the nearby table. "If you would kindly take a seat so we can begin Mr. Cullen? I have other things that need to be done today." I opened up his file looking carefully over every detail. I crossed my legs, bouncing my heel rhythmically. "If it isn't too much of a bother, please explain to me why you're in need of my services."

"I want a divorce" the soft velvety voice responded, "my marriage turned out to be a sham and I see no point in delaying the inevitable. Wouldn't you want the same Bella?"

I looked up from his file with a pleasant smile "Mr. Cullen, we do not know each other well enough that you are welcome to use my first name. I have you my first and last name as a way of being able to contact me at this office. While you are here as my client for this case, or any other, I would like you to call me Miss Swan. Are we in agreement?"

"We are." It sounded like he was smirking and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from saying something that would get me fired.

"So, tell me Mr. Cullen," I started with a smirk looking up at his face "who are you divorcing? And how does she feel about this?" oh he was indeed smirking at me. If he didn't quit he was going to end up with a fist to the jaw.

"Her name is Alice, Alice Brandon and she isn't exactly happy with the idea but no woman ever is I suppose." He seemed amused by the fact that I was being so offhanded about this. I glowered at him. "She used to be your best friend if memory serves me right." I stiffened, trying to keep calm.

"She was," I agreed nodding my head "until you all left me behind without so much as a goodbye, and then never came back. Well until now apparently." I reached for the folder across the table and was stopped by a pale hand.

"He wouldn't let us Bell" was all I heard before it went black.

.

.

.

.

**JPOV**

I watched as her eyes closed and she slumped down in her seat, her heartbeat slowing. "Shit!" I cursed under my breath. I was sure in for one hell of a rodeo when this one woke up. God, I wish it were under better terms.

I was doing what was right for me. And hopeful my mate too.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your favorites and alerts to this story! It really means a ton to get this much attention to my first story. If anyone is interested, I need a beta and what not. Shoot me a message if you want to take up the position. Now as far as reviews go lets shoot for ten! Small number right? Please? Nine works too! **

**Now as far as posting schedule goes, I'm shooting for Wednesdays and possibly Sundays it depends on RL life though!**

**Reviews make me smile.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed and put this story and I on author or favorite alert, the reviews especially gave me the warm fuzziness feeling we all want. I have to give props to my Beta EllaMBella for helping me make this chapter all pretty. Couldn't have done it without her, anyway Read on! **

JPOV

I sat there pacing around the small interview room for about thirty minutes before Bella's heartbeat picked up and her eyelids began to flutter. _Thank God! I was beginning to get claustrophobic! Wait a minute… Is that even possible for a vampire?_ I rolled my eyes at the thought, _great! Now I'm talking to myself!_ My inner musings were broken by a soft groan.

"Jasper?" she whispered. "You're actually here. Wow, I thought maybe my mind was cooking up schemes again!"

Did she just say again?

"Again when? What do you mean again?" I questioned carefully.

She looked nervous "oh, uh, nothing. Never mind it… isn't important"

She stretched eyeing me warily "Can I ask you a question?" Uh-oh I tensed, waiting.

"Why do you want to leave Alice? I mean I thought you people were supposed to be together forever and all that Disney bullshit. What do you call it? Oh yeah, mates."

I smirked at how easily the word bullshit slipped off her tongue. My mate has quite a mouth on her. I fist pumped the air quick enough to where Bella's human eyes could not follow the movement.

"Jasper" she chuckled "what seems to be so funny?"

"Nothing" I lied quickly.

"Obviously not, you're projecting Bud"

I grinned widely "Oops. My bad Sugar, anyway can we do this divorce thing...? On the other hand, I mean, if you can't I'm sure I'll find someone willing to help."

She pressed her lips into a tight line with a tap to her chin. "You'll need to bring Alice in so she can sign papers, you know formalities and such. Whenever works for me, just call the firm beforehand to insure I'm actually here. Have a nice day Jasper." She left, without letting me say a word. The door thudded shut as I thought _oh, shit. This could make things harder for me._

.

.

.

.

.

**BPOV**

After frantically leaving the office with a hurried response to the receptionist, I pulled out my blackberry and dialed Angela's number. Angela Weber had been my advocate after the Cullen's left. Saying I just needed time to heal. Lauren Mallory was the only one that actually believed her. I mean hell; I did not even believe her. However, the two of them were always there, making sure I got up in the morning and actually ate something… They are the reason I am still here they are my best friends.

"Angie! Can we get drinks please? I am in serious need of tequila shots my dear! Sound good to you?" I enquired, knowing that Angela would never pass up a chance to leave her empty house.

"Bella-Bear, when and where my lovely? Trust me, anything works for me as long as you're paying" I looked at my watch, carefully calculating the time it would take me to shower and change so we could get to a bar before it crowded. It was four-thirty now so, we had about an hour and a half to kill before any of the good bars opened. This gave me just enough time to shower and change out of these awful, stiff clothes that never fit right and made feel 'frumpy' as Lauren would say."Five, the Redhead Piano Bar? It's not far from where Lauren lives and she's pregnant, so she could be our designated driver?"

"Sounds good to me dear, I'll call her before I get changed. See you soon!" She said cheerily as she hung up.

I pulled the keys out of my purse and clicked the unlock button. It was time to let loose and most importantly, get drunk enough to forget my own name.

_Look out world, you're about to witness a very drunk Bella._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**JPOV**

_Okay, I have officially reached the Edward level when it comes to being a stalker. I cannot believe I followed her home! How sick and twisted is that? I mean, at least I have not watched her sleep… yet_. I smacked my forehead_, no! There would be no 'yet.' I was not doing that! Besides, if Alice found out… I shivered. I am not going to think that way, the midget mind fucker was not getting anywhere near my Bella! Whoa, my Bella?_ I felt a grin tug at the corner of my face. _Oh yes she was definitely mine. All mine._ I purred instinctively at the prospect.

I heard footsteps and immediately crouched down to cover myself so I could not be seen.

Looking up I saw Bella in a skintight top and skinny jeans, carrying a pair of peep-toe pumps on the tips of her fingers.

God I spent too much time around Alice…

**So, the Redhead Piano Bar is a real place. It's in Chicago and it seems to be one of the nicer places. Google it! In addition, just because I realized I didn't mention it in the previous chapters: I do not own Twilight all that goodness belongs to Stephanie Myer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

**Chapter Four**

As I made my way through end of the day traffic, I found myself thinking about Jasper. _Why would he divorce Alice? When they left, they seemed like one of those picturesque Disney couples. _I shook my head. _Not tonight Bella, worry tomorrow._ With a heavy sigh, I stomped on the gas pedal, already wanting to feel numb to the world._ How could one meeting with only one Cullen have me reeling already? Because you are worried about seeing Alice again of course, is it not obvious?_ I huffed angrily to myself _I have nothing to be worried about! They all walked out on __**me**__! There is no reason for me to be worried._

I turned on my blinker slowing down at the red light. "Stupid Cullen's" I grumbled to myself. "Always making me worry about such stupid things, Angela will want to kick ya'll in the sparkly ass when she finds out." My eyes widened at the image in my head and I busted out laughing making the elderly woman in the next to me look over in annoyance. I blushed turning my head to the road and turning up the radio as Rascal Flatt's song "summer nights" wafted through the speakers.

Come on ladies  
>It's time to pop that top<br>And fellas, I know you're ready to rock  
>We went crazy cooped all winter long<br>And school is out, so let's get it on  
>Flip flop tans and some white sand<br>I know the perfect spot.

Well the sunset better set soon  
>So we can get in the mood<br>Things start getting all heated up  
>When it starts getting cool, yeah<p>

Summer nights  
>Everybody, are you with me?<br>Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise  
>Summer nights<br>Everybody's feeling sexy  
>Holler if you're ready for some summer nights<br>Come on.

Ooh, oh yeah yeah.

Now fellas, you better watch your step  
>Don't let them teeny French bikinis<br>Make you lose your breath  
>Back to the ladies<br>Ya'll keep doing ya'lls thing  
>'Cause everything about you makes me wanna scream.<br>I giggled singing the lyrics at the top of my lungs, bouncing in my seat.

The sun is getting low  
>There it goes, here we go<br>Here comes the moon, yeah  
>Things start getting heated up<br>When it starts getting cool, yeah  
>Summer nights<br>Everybody, are you with me?  
>Let that igloo cooler mark your piece of paradise<br>summer nights  
>Everybody's feeling sexy<br>Holler if you're ready for some summer night  
>Whoa<br>Ooh

I found a parking spot and pulled in turning off the ignition and looking in my rear-view to try to tame the jungle that is my hair. With no luck and a little pout, I tried to smooth it with my fingers. After a good five minutes, I was as satisfied as I was going to get; so I hopped out and walked inside the bar.

I smiled at the familiar red walls with little twinkling lights in every empty space. Spotting Angela, I made my way to our normal table.

"Hey guys" I greeted happily reaching out to hug them both "how are ya'll?"

"Tired" Lauren said groggily "this baby business is running me ragged and the kid isn't even here yet!"

Angela turned to Lauren with a small, sad smile "You're really lucky Lauren. I would bite off my own arm just to have the one experience you're getting." Then she turned to me, smiling slightly brighter "I'm good Bell, was a little surprised you called but good nonetheless. You look worn."

"I am worn, working is hard!" I said with a small chuckle. "So, have you two ordered drinks yet?

"Nope. You were right on time we just got seated"

_Perfect. Let operation Get Drunk begin. "_Well let's get a waiter then!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**JPOV**

As I followed Bella's truck down the street, I couldn't help thinking I was no better than Edward when he used to watch her sleep. However, I was doing it for a better reason… Right? I want to make sure she's safe, Edward was just being a creeper. Bella is my responsibility to watch over now. She is my new Alice. I really need to stop watching those crappy drama shows, their messing with my brain…

I watched carefully as Bella walked into some bar. _Uh-oh, this won't turn out well… For Bella or me, I could become possesive, controlling and plain emo. _

**Stephanie Myer owns twilight. I'm just having fun making Edward seem like a pansy. I do not own Rascal Flatt's song "summer nights" either unfortunately. So, what did ya'll think? I know it took me forever to get this done but I had to wait for summer. Big thanks to my Beta Ella for making this seem pretty. I apologize profusely and I hope I'm forgiven. Now review dears! **


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I was on my fifth… or was it sixth shot of tequila and having an amazing time watching our waiter walk. Angela must have noticed my eyes following him because she turned to me with a smirk.

"You're such a lush Bell,"

"I am not! He's cute!" I defended myself, slightly slurring.

Lauren had her hand on her forehead and was shaking from laughter "Bell, you know we love you right?" When I nodded my head, she continued, "You really are a lush, with tequila anyway. We're switching you to beer."

I shook my head avidly "Just a couple more, please?" I gave my best pouty face and waited patiently for them to give in.

"Fine" Lauren conceded with a huff "But only a couple."

"I promise," I said, hiding the smugness I felt carefully and somehow managing a sweet smile. _Suckers!_

**Three hours later…**

"Isabella Marie! That is like, what, you're twentieth shot?

"Yup" I slurred smugly winking at our waiter.

"That's it!" Angela huffed, "We're taking you home, right now! Lauren, would you drive her car back to her house? I need to pay the tab."

"Yup, I sure will" Lauren said happily and I suddenly wanted to claw her eyes out. I blinked slowly _apparently; I am a mean drunk, interesting. Never knew that, must be a new development or something. Wait a minute, is Angie… Carrying me?_

"Put me down! Angela! Put me down!" I shouted angrily. "I wasn't done drinking damn you!"

"Oh yes you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no!" Angela shouted as she put me in her truck and I was taken aback Angela _never _yelled, so I decided I would stay quiet as she put my seatbelt on and then walked over to sit behind the passenger side and wait for Lauren. I shut my door quietly, slumping in my seat and eyeing Angela meekly.

"Don't look at me like that" she huffed.

I just blinked at her, turning away. It stayed like that, awkward and uncomfortable until Lauren finally got back and we turned on my street with my apartment in view. Lauren had tried making idle conversation but after being met with only silence she shut up quickly.

"You can pull over here," I said.

"No thanks, I'll wait until we get closer to your apartment." Lauren stated annoyance ringing clear in her one clipped, angry sentence.

"Okay…" After more silence that is awkward, and uncomfortable I turned to Angela. "Are you mad at me?" I questioned sadly.

"No Bella."

"Okay… Good, because, I wasn't trying to make you mad, promise."

"I know Bella."

"Okay, well, see you tomorrow." I said getting out of the truck, turning to give her a small wave.

"Bye Belle" is all she says before Lauren shuts the door and drives away, tires squealing and all.

_Now, the challenge; actually getting up the stairs!_

Eventually I made it up to my apartment and passed out in clothes and all. _Thank God for Friday!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**JPOV**

As I quietly made my way up the stairs, I kept thinking about how creepy this would seem to humans. _They would probably make some 'reality' television show about it; 'Vampire Watchers' or something. I am quite sure Alice would watch that, the creeper._ I had made it to Bella's door and was battling with myself on whether or not I should pick the lock. _That would make me a robber or… something, would it not? No, stupid it just makes you a pervert. Oh, I suppose that is slightly better! You are insane! OK! ENOUGH ALREADY! Both of you voices need to shush! _

_I could not do this. I could not become more Edward-like. It could kill us all and obliterate the world and we would not want that, right? Right._ Therefore, with that decided I quickly made my way out of the building and walked to my own.

_Operation Get-Bella-To-Understand may have just hit a roadblock. _

**Poor Jasper, I know. As usual I, sadly do not own any part of Twilight. That all goes to Stephanie Myer. Huge thanks to my amazing Beta Ella, who caught a big issue I missed and somehow made this seem pretty. What would my lovely readers like to see happen in the oncoming chapters? I promise to consider all ideas and give credit to the reader who gave me inspiration for the chapter. However, the only way that can happen is if you review! So... Go ahead and hit the green button down below! **


	6. AN Chapter Coming

**A/N: **

**Hey all! How much do you hate me? Life tumbled ahead of me and I'm just now catching up. Chapter six is in the works and hopefully will be up soon. I'm skipping sending to the beta (as much as I heart her). So I can get this to you sooner. **

**I love you all,**

**Brei**


	7. Chapter 6: Hurdles and Hangovers

**BPOV**

Somehow, when my alarm went off at six thirty I managed to shut it off and stumble my way to the shower. Granted, I said my well wishes to the toilet gods beforehand. _Disgusting. I am swearing off all things beer related. At least until like, Tuesday, maybe. He- he. _After showering, I shuffled down the stairs in black flats, a dark blue button down shirt and comfortable, stretchy, ass hugging black jeans. Best comfort clothing ever especially after the fragments I remember of what happened last Friday night.

Just as I managed to start the coffee maker, the house phone rang. Looking at the caller ID I picked it up quickly.

"Hey Angie, so, how much do you hate me?"

"Belly-Bear, I don't hate you… I just hate when you drink even if it is hilarious to witness." I mentally cringed at that.

"I'm sorry my lovely. I know I'm annoying when intoxicated unfortunately I only believe it when sober."

She giggled softly "Yes dear, I know. Lauren may not be as forgiving as I am though. You know how she's been."

I groaned, remembering her dismal attitude "Yep, I know, don't defile her young he-she. Because lord knows, even jellybeans in the uterus have ears! Looks like I may have to bake some of my regionally renowned brownies."

"Oh! Save me some! Or, I'll beat you with a fork." I laughed.

"Oh no, I'm utterly frightened now! The fork could do so much damage that I'll end up dead within two whacks!"

"Oh yes, you will. Please insert maniacal laughter here..."

"Very funny Angie. Well listen, if I am going to bake my brownies and salvage the torn relationship Lauren and I have… According to Lauren anyway, because I am 'defiling' her young and get to work, then I need to get off the phone. Insert mustache twirling here." I laughed.

"Oh fine then, leave me by my lonesome. I'll just be here, in this big empty house…"

"Fine Angela, you may enter my domain. You're probably outside my door already anyway."

"You know me so well!" Said her tinkling voice right next to me, practically in my face and invading my personal bubble.

"Ah!" I jumped, spreading coffee all over the place including all over Angela's dark blue work blouse.

_Oops. My bad. _I blush bright red, looking like a tomato and shuffling my feet and trying to stay out of her reach.

"Bell-aaaa!" She whines, stomping her foot like a pouting three year old. "Now I need to change before we can leave!"

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist you can borrow one of mine!" I tease, sticking out my tongue while waving a travel mug in her face and trying to ignore the blossoming headache her voice causes. "Do you want a cup?"

Seeing my expression Angela quiets her voice. "Yes please, does it matter which blouse I take?"

"Nope just make sure you wash it before you bring it back."

"Yes boss lady!" She says, saluting me before she runs off upstairs to change.

**JPOV**

It shocked me when I got up and realized I actually felt _nervous _about meeting Bella today. Maybe it was because I had to take the cabbage patch kid with me.

"Jazzy!" she shrieks in her overly high voice.

"Yes _Mary Alice_? What do you need?" I hiss her name, irritated causing her to flinch away. Nevertheless my tone did not perturb the pixie long; she cocked one of her over plucked eyebrows at me and put her hand on her hip.

"If you really want this divorce we need to leave and go see your precious_ Isabella Marie_."

The jealousy I felt from the midget made me eye her warily. "Alice…"

"Unless you've changed your mind. Because you know, we're _so_ good together." Her tone changed to sultry in an instant, making me sick. _Can vampires get whiplash? _I was not sure, but with the way Alice's emotions were shifting, I may have to ask Carlisle before we leave.

"You know the answer to that, Alice." I sighed.

"But Jazzy…" She whined, trying to gain sympathy from the other vampires within hearing range. Thankfully, no one came to help her.

"I said no Alice." I seethed, walking out the door.

_This was going to be a long day…_ I sighed unhappily, sliding into the driver seat of my truck and starting the engine.

**BPOV**

I walked cautiously down the hallway where I was to meet with Ms. Alice Brandon and Mr. Jasper Whitlock to sign divorce papers. Those two words continued to bounce around my brain. _Does no one get happy conclusions anymore? _I fiddled with the edges of my suit jacket trying to make sure my outfit looked exactly as I wanted.

_Time to jump some hurdles! _I opened the door staring pointedly at the far wall with the file of papers clutched tightly in one hand.

"Hello Bella." Said a tinkling voice.

Taking my seat and crossing my legs delicately, I looked up at the small vampire who used to be my best friend.

"Hello Alice. Now, shall we get started?"

_I so am not ready for this… _

**A/N: ****Okay everybody, I know it has been a really super long time and I apologize but life was demanding my attention and I just didn't have the time to write. I hope that I will be able to bang out a couple more over the weekend.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	8. Chapter 7: You want me to do what?

Chapter 7: You want me to do what?

**Hello my lovely readers, ready for a new chapter? Lots a drama in this one!**

**BPOV**

Alice stared at me, seemingly appalled by her suggestion. "You aren't even going to hug me, nothing? You didn't miss me?"

"I could ask you the same question." I said curtly. "However I would have at least said goodbye to a supposed best friend, but evidently we have different outlook on that topic."

"Bella," she whispered hurt. "I would've but…"

"But you didn't want to upset the future." I finished, rolling her eyes. "And Ms. Brandon, as I told your ex husband it is Isabella to you and the rest of your family."

"He's not my ex!" Alice screamed, outraged and banging her fist on the table with practiced human force.

"Yet, he's not your ex yet." I corrected with a smirk."Now, have the two of you worked out stipulations yet? As in who gets to keep what, so on and so forth?"

"No" Jasper spoke quickly "however I'd rather she not have any access to my money," he cast a sideways look at Alice "knowing how she likes to spend."

"Okay," I amended patiently "anything else, Alice what about you?"

"No." Alice replied quietly.

"Alright then, let me run over to legal and have them grab all the papers you'll need to sign. I'll be back."

I quickly got up, making absolutely sure to make no eye contact with either of the sullen looking Cullen's sitting at that large table and walked out.

"Joey!" I called, walking briskly down the lengthy hallways to the legal office. "May I have those papers I e-mailed you about pretty please?"

**APOV**

As the door shut with a quiet thud behind Bella I looked quickly over at Jasper giving him my best pouty face.

"Jazzy" I whined "are we really going to do this? You're really going to leave me and for that _thing?_"

He smiled briefly and it gave me an inkling of hope, however I quickly pushed it down.

"Yes, Alice I am." He said, resolutely, the finality ringing soundly in my ears and crushing the little sparkle of hope I had previously felt.

"Am I not good enough?" I wondered aloud. "Do I not make you happy enough to where you resort to pretending a human is your mate?"

His face changed immediately and my last thought before his snarl filled the air was _oh shit!_

**BPOV**

After getting the papers I headed quickly back to the room where the two Cullen's were and knocked gently. The image I was greeted with almost made me laugh aloud. Jasper was on top of the midget who looked like she was about to piss herself if I didn't do something.

"Jasper" I called quietly "Can vamps pee?"

His head shot up in an almost cartoon like way and giggles escaped me without thought.

"I don't think so Belle, why?"

"Because the cabbage patch kid over there looks as if she might."

He laughed loudly, causing more girlish giggles to escape my mouth. "Nah Belle, but I understand what you mean." He replied quietly rising lithely off Alice and plopping back in his seat.

"Good, oh and Alice" I said making eye contact with the still pixie on the floor "You're needed for this too, you know."

"Yes, Isabella I am aware," replied the glowering midget who was now rising up to sit back in her chair.

"Well then we can finish this smoothly then, can't we?" I said, plastering on a sugary sweet smile. "Now, Jas you sign there, there, and there. Alice, you sign here, there, and over here." I said while pointing to the dotted lines on the paper in my hands. "Understand?"

"Yup, thanks Sweets!" Jasper replied, grabbing a pen.

"Yes." Replied a quiet, pensive Alice who had already started signing where her signature was needed.

"Good" I said, leaning back against the wall and watching carefully.

After everything was signed and the ink dried, I grabbed the papers and carefully placed them in their folder. "Okay you two, ya'll are now officially divorced! Have a nice day and drive carefully, please."

**JPOV**

_! _My mind cried, and all I could do was grin impishly. I no longer had to keep up the façade with the midget. I could do as I pleased. Which included, telling her how I really felt about her; at that thought an even bigger grin spread across my lips. _I am going to have fun with this._

**Please Review. They make me happy. **


End file.
